


Living With Spencer Reid

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), CM - Freeform, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Crims, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Home, Living Together, Love, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, True Love, living with spencer reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: Your life with Spencer Reid





	Living With Spencer Reid

 - Living with Spencer Reid means being surrounding books, not that you mind. Sometimes it makes you feel like you are living in a library. You like to run your fingertips over the spines of each individual book as you walk towards the kitchen.

\- It means waking up in the morning to the scent of strong, delicious coffee wafting into the bedroom from the kitchen. Seeing Spencer’s bedhead and running your fingers through it, smoothing it back behind his ears. The soft expression on his handsome features as he leans in and presses a kiss to your lips.

\- Wearing odd socks because you don’t see the point in trying to match yours since he wears odd ones anyway.

\- Evenings spent tangled up with each other on the couch underneath the blanket you keep on the back of the couch watching Doctor Who on Netflix, while Spencer’s fingertips comb through your hair.

\- Living with Spencer means spending time alone when he goes away on a case, it means cancelled dates  and earnest apologies, despite your reassurances.

\- It also means being there during the times Spencer struggles with his mother both physically and emotionally, especially when he’s away on a case.

\- Getting used to the nightlight because Spencer is afraid of the dark and soothing away his nightmares with tender kisses and whispered endearments.


End file.
